Almost the Best
by Naked-toes
Summary: France/ Male!Reader. Lemon & Office Romance warning.


You noticed your boss had a thing for you the moment you walked in on the first day. Sure, he flirted with others from time to time, but you could see the way the look in his eyes changed when he looked at you. At first, you kept quiet, hoping he'd leave you alone. Which he did. The only problem was that you' actually grown to like the Frenchman, a fact he seemed to have picked up on. The only thing that kept you from immediately dropping to your knees and begging for him to take you on the spot was the knowledge that, as soon as the news got out that you slept with your boss, your entire reputation would be ruined. And you were almost the best in your profession too; there was no way you were going to ruin that by screwing your boss. Of course, Francis had taken this as a challenge to change your mind, a mission he was entirely failing at, at that present moment. You sighed, trying to look at your paperwork instead of the half-naked Frenchman sprawled across your desk. It was times like this you thanked every deity you knew of that you had a private office.

"_Voulez vous coucher avec mo_-"

"I said no, Francis."

Francis seemed hurt by your rejection, tilting his head to the side, leaning on his balled fists, his lips forming a perfect pout. You almost reconsidered; the disappointment in his deep blue eyes was positively endearing. But your duties were not to be ignored; you crouched down to get a pick up a stray sheet that had fallen to the floor, trying to ignore the burning sensation of eyes on you. The sense of enjoyment seemed to radiate from the other side of the room; Francis was obviously enjoying the view. You flushed; trying to think of the way to properly respond. You had never been told how to react in such a situation and you honestly couldn't think of anything to do. Eventually, you decided the best course of action would be to crouch over further, so that Francis wouldn't see that he was having an effect on you.

It didn't work.

It was an utter mystery how Francis managed to get from lying on the table to standing behind you so quickly. But he did; much to your surprise. He put a hand around you, pulling you into his chest. You, for some reason, let him do so, his gorgeous smell soon overpowering your sense of smell. You didn't know what it was, but it smelled somehow familiar, like some sort of pastry you had once tried and since forgot the name of. You made a mental note to try and find out what it was; trying to distract yourself from your current situation and the growing bulge in your trousers.

"Please [Name]~? Just this once~?"

"What part of no do you not understand?"

He pulled away from you, sighing heavily. It must have been weird to him, to have somebody who was very much attracted to him, the feelings being returned by him, and yet who refused point blank to even kiss him. In fact, it confused him so much, he did something he normally didn't need to resort to.

"What iz it with you, [Name]?"

You scowled, straightening your tie. "What is it with what?"

"You know what I mean."

Now it was your turn to sigh. "There is no way in hell I'm sleeping with my boss, Francis. I'm not gonna let my position be weakened by something like that."

You' have thought that he'd be a little angry, at the least. But, if anything, he seemed amused, eyes lighting up, trying to bite back a laugh. You raised an eyebrow, unsure of why he found it so funny, an expression which only seemed to amuse him further. "Oh [Name", he chuckled eventually, "Is that really the only reason?"

You nodded. He continued. "How about I make you a deal then; whatever happens in this office stays in this office."

You took a few seconds to weigh up your options, but eventually you came to a decision. "Ok", you murmured, "It's a deal."

You turned to face him, still feeling guilty that you were ignoring your duties. But that guilt seemed to fade away the very second you laid eyes on him. Like every other man in the city, you'd long admired Francis' good looks; his wavy blond hair, lively blue eyes and slightly tanned skin were undeniable striking. But that wasn't what you were focusing on; from this angle his open shirt had shifted just enough to give you a full look at Francis' chest. He wasn't the most macho guy you'd ever set eyes on, but he was far from skinny. Your staring must have been noticeable, because he smirked, before running a hand through your (h/c) hair.

"Enjoying the show, _mon beau_?" You flushed even more, your entire face turning dark pink.

"N-no; I just won't be able to get any work done for the rest of my life if I don't get you to shut up."

Francis' chuckled, his deep voice making something inside of you squirm. His face fell; obviously thinking you might be angry. But before he could ponder it further, you yanked him towards you, pulling him into a kiss. You slid your tongue over Francis' lip, surprising him, leaving him completely unprepared for your attack. His lips were still open, offering no resistance. You started to nibble at his lip, letting him push you onto the edge desk and lean on top of you.

He slid his tongue into your mouth, rubbing it against yours, the ends of his long blond hair tickling your neck slightly. You let out a slight moan, which only served to encourage him. He tore your tie off, then pulling at the buttons on your shirt desperately, wanting to see what you looked like underneath.

"Oh, _mon amoureux"_, he purred, "I didn't know you could be so hasty."

"S-shut up", you stammered.

"Why?" he chuckled, "You're not going to~"

The winter air was chilly, even with the heater, making you muscles tense the moment you made contact with it. But you didn't have much time to get used to it before Francis' hands moved downwards, making circles over your bare chest. He smirked, your blush growing even redder, before bending his head and placing flaming kisses across your torso. Your breathing was already starting to get faster, almost turning into gasps. But you managed to bite back a moan that was rising in your throat; what if somebody outside heard you? I mean, sure, the door was locked, but that didn't stop anybody anymore.

He must have noticed you were distracted because he pulled away, a look of concern covering his face. "[Name]…"

"W-what?"

"Are you sure you're fine with this?"

_God, wasn't he just a gentleman_. If only he could learn to ask that question _before_ actually starting the whole desk-sex thing. Y'know, with the guy who worked for him. Still at work. With everybody else still in the building. You nodded, wanting to let out a little snort, but knowing you were way to out of breath to do so. "J-just get on with it…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Please", you added.

He smiled again, returning his attention back to your body, stroking one hand against the bulge in your trousers. You instinctively bucked your hips, finally letting a low moan escape, begging him to continue. He complied, pulling at your zipper, tearing both your layers of clothing off, leaving you completely exposed to him, before dropping to his knees, opening your legs slightly. From the sharp intake of breath, you guessed he was impressed. You flushed again, your entire face heating up, closing your eyes.

You didn't see when he first took you into your mouth, but you sure as hell felt it, warm and wet and tight. You buried your fingers into Francis' hair, begging him to go faster. He complied, bobbing slightly faster each time, your grip in his hair growing ever tighter, the knot in your stomach doing the same. You pulled him closer, thrusting one last time as it unravelled, throwing your head against the hard desk.

"Fuck, oh _fuck~"_

He pulled away and stood up, leaving you gasping and writhing on the desk. It took you a few moments to recover, by which point he was looking down on you, the corners of his lips curled up. You could tell he wanted to do more, but he knew better. You smiled, still breathless.

"So, w-what did you t-think?"

"The same as your position in ze company."

"And w-what w-would that be?"

He smiled wider. "_Almost the best_~"


End file.
